the gift of my life
by equestria-traveler
Summary: Humans got the greatest gift ever, this is the story of a former human who is now a Draconequus
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Julius and I am a draconequus but I wasn't always one, I used to be human. One day everything changed but I can't remember what happened and I-_

I put my pen down and stared in the distance, trying to remember what happened but the harder I tried, the further the memories slipt away. I sighed, closed my journal and went outdoors where I was greeted by my jack russel, the only thing that came along with me.

_Ugh…. What did I want to do again? Ehmmm… I think that it had something to do with the ponyville library_

'I remember' I shouted, waking up the little critters in the garden. They all glared up at me as if they wanted to chew on my flesh. I slowly backed away. _I probably stay here until Fluttershy and Discord are up _and while thinking that I went back to my room. The room where there was something wrong with the gravity because instead of having my bed on the Floor with a window seeing the tops of the everfree my room was turned 45 degrees with a window on what felt as the ceiling lookin on the entirety of the forest , seeing the tall trees from the base till the tops. I smiled at looking at the trees, This room still made me dizzy but it gave me a spectacular view that nopony else had, giving me a feel of pride. I observed my body in the mirror in the corner of the room, I was still getting used to my new body but it looked more familiar after seeeing it for a week, I was ifact a smaller version of Discord but with a darker coat, smaller horns and surprisingly, Fluttershy's eyes, I smiled again, thinking of the luck that one day brought me and went back to bed, my journal would come tomorrow I said and soon I went into the eternal space of the slumber.


	2. Chapter 2- the Crystal Book

Chapter 2- The Crystal Book

After a while Julius woke up again and –as he always does- goes to the bathroom not remembering that he was a drakonequus, he looked in the mirror and jumped like ten feet in the air, well he actually did but that is not the point. After he was done he went back downstairs and saw that Fluttershy was awake, "Owwww, did my poor kid scared himself?" Julius shook is head in amazemant as –yeah- he wasn't used to Fluutershy and Discord thinking that he was their son. He shook ito ff and said to FLuttershy thatt he was going to ponyville because he needed a book, in response Fluttershy nodded and Julius flew out of the room not hearing that she said that he must be back at six.

A few minutes later he was in Ponyville and he went straight for the library, he entered it and walked past all of the shelves but he couldn't find what he needed though. Suddenly Twilight Sparkle walked up to hi and asked if he needed help. "No, Twilight but thanks anyway." "You sure you don't need help, cause you are looking quite confused right now." He nodded again, understating what he just said, then he turned around and grabbed a candle as an idea started sprouting. Twilight, confused by the question what he was doing shook it off as "behavior you could expect from Discords son"

After the issue with Twilight Julius walked past all the shelves again, he was about to give up when he saw a red shimmering from the inside of the shelve. H e grabbed all of the books wich were in the way and grabbed the shiny red book, he smiled to himself, knowing that he just found an old treasure. Curious about wich one it was, he blew the dust off the cover to unravel the titel "History of Equestria and the surrounding lands" it wasn't the one he hoped for thoug, he wanted the book of arcane knowledge. After that an idea sprout in his head, that book must be worth a lot and the arcane one was found if he remembered correctly, so after that revelation he jumped onto the nearest train after escaping the library.

The train ride took over an hour and Julis decided to take a nap and when he woke up he was in the Crystal Empire, next to the Royal Library where all of these Crystal Books were stored. He walked in the room and almost immediatly the librarian said that this was no place for tourists. "I have something which may be of interest for you" and with that he dropped the book on the desk, he saw the librarians eyes grow HUGE as he saw that this was one of the lost books. The Librarian shook his head and said"how can a low stand pony like you find a book of this value?" Julius looked up and said "First off I am no pony, I am a drakonequus and its none of your businnes on how I got this, And I think you will be pretty happy with this deal. All I want is one book off my choice and you do not interfere with what book I chose." The Librarian, not knowing he was about to be tricked, gladly accepted the offer.


	3. Chapter 3- getting what you want

Chapter 3 - getting what you want

Julius smiled and he turned swiftly and walked straight to the crystal books. He then snapped his fingers and took it out of the glass case and walked back to the librarian but when the librarian noticed what book it was he protested that Julius cold not take that book. Julius looked at him and said "We had a deal that you would not interfere with my choice" and with that the stallion knew that he had lost."Takei t sir, it is yours now…" Julius nodded and walked away from the library, not knowing that there was a strange balloon following him.

When he returned at ponyville he stretched his limbs, turned around and saw that Fluttershy was flying towards him on full speed with a pretty concerned look on her face. The moment he realised something Fluttershy had already struck and was holding him tight. Julius who was smacked to the ground by the force of the impact could barely hear the words coming out of her mouth : Oh Julius…. Home at six but… not there either … and know you are back!(**Authors note: yes this is a bit weird but I did not wanted to make a big speech**) Then Discord appearedand set Fluttershy aside and said to Julius "Why were you in the Crystal Empire? Ah, you know what it does not matter but you are grounded mister." Fluttershy stood up at that moment and whispered somethin in Discords ear "Hmmm you don't say… Very well then Julius as I and Fluttershy aren't here for a week or two you are going to stay with….. APPLEJACK" he said the last part as if Julius won a prize. But there is a catch he said snapping his fingers and the instant that sound faded away Julius fel the was going trough a change, he became slightly bigger, couln't stand on his two legs anymore and the his horns and wings slowly dissapeared. Discord poofed up a mirror and showed to Julius what happened. Looking from the mirror was a young stallion, roughly about the slightly older than applebloom (**Authors note I personally think Applebloom is about 11 or 12**), the pony had actually the same colors as he had as drakonequus. He has the same eyes, the same coat, he was literally ponified

The next day he went to Sweet Apple Acres


End file.
